


the sooner, the better

by poetdameron



Series: T70S Tumblr Ask Prompts [8]
Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hyde Pining, In Episode Study, Light Angst, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Season/Series 04, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22276174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: Hyde thinks he wants to kiss her properly as she wishes him a happy birthday, before Kelso has to open his big mouth.
Relationships: Jackie Burkhart/Steven Hyde
Series: T70S Tumblr Ask Prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/907281
Comments: 10
Kudos: 149





	the sooner, the better

**Author's Note:**

> Posting things I had on my drafts for far too long. I wrote this one in 2017! I'm sorry I don't have anything new to offer to this fandom at the moment, but maybe later this year when things are better on my end. Thanks for your support!

**The Sooner, The Better**

Jackie’s lips were warm. The last time he felt them, they were cold for the air and his pop, they tasted like french fries and cherry, and while today he wouldn’t be able to know their taste, she smelled like fresh sheets and something sweeter, maybe a flower.

Her touch was something reserved for the privacy of his dreams and he hated them all, he hated that his hand twitched to touch her and hold her closer, make her stay in this small moment with him and maybe kiss one time too much, that would be a real present.

In the dream, her hands were cold and found warmth in his belly as she put on her tiptoes to reach his face. Hyde smiled at her and lowered his eyes to her lips and touched them with his, that electric feeling filling his chest again, lungs begging for air as his mouth didn’t allow the contact to end, trying to make up for lost time.

But in reality, her cherry lips landed on his cheek alone, “Hyde! Happy birthday!”

Jackie’s smile was brighter when they finally went apart, not breaking the contact of their bodies and still breathing the other in. And he would have kissed her again, had Kelso’s whining ass hadn’t interrupted this little moment, his daydreaming.

“Damn, Jackie! Stop kissing other boys!”

Her face became a frown and he couldn’t swallow it all down as he usually did.

Hyde knew it was apparent in his face that he was not happy with Kelso’s recent treatment of her. But Jackie smiled apologetic to him, wished him fun at this party and parted away to please her moron of a boyfriend.

As everyone else moved forward with celebrations, all Hyde could think was how he needed to find an excuse to punch Kelso, the sooner the better.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Maybe I'll see you on [my tumblr](http://jacquelineshyde.tumblr.com/)? Have a good day!


End file.
